Cross-training exercises are increasing in popularity among exercise enthusiasts and casual exercisers. Cross-training exercises involve switching between different activities within a single workout. For example, during a single workout, a person may switch between cardio activities, such as running and biking, and strength exercises, such as weight training. In addition, some workouts emphasize almost constant exercise intensity and provide little or no rest between activities. The activities are designed to utilize and exercise different body parts. As such, the activities commonly require different equipment and attire for optimal results. However, a person engaging in cross-training exercises often does not switch shoes between activities because switching shoes may require a prolonged break between the activities. As a result, the person's performance may be reduced and the person may have an increased risk of injury.
An increase in participation in cross-training competitions has coincided with the increased popularity of cross-training exercises. Some participants may opt to switch attire between activities to increase their performance during the competitions. For example, participants may wear a cross-training shoe during cardio activities such as running and biking and a weight-training shoe during activities that involve weight training. However, the time spent switching shoes may decrease the score of the participants. Moreover, some participants who are rushing to switch shoes may put the shoes on improperly, which may hurt their performance and increase their risk of injury.